Letters From Gabriel
by Avoline Malfoy
Summary: I need you. I never understood how humans could say that, but then you came along. My chest, the one you know as mine, aches every moment that I'm away. But the only way to protect you is to stay away until all of this is over. RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND JUST TO BE SAFE FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS
1. Faking Death

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

 _So, I'm still on a Gabriel kick. This time, I'm gonna stick to something a little more personal._

 _I present to you, Letters from Gabriel!_

 _Sit back and enjoy!_

 _Love always,_

 _Avoline_

* * *

Hey, Sugar.

I see you. I know you feel alone. I know you want to kick the Winchester's asses for leaving me there alone. But don't be angry at them, babe. I told them to get Kali out of there. She still means a great deal to me, and she wouldn't have stood a chance against Luci. I'm not even a match against him, honestly. I'm younger than him, and unfortunately, weaker. But there's one thing I am good at, and it's pulling tricks.

Yes, it's all a trick. Except this letter, and my words. Babe, I wish I could be there, but if Luci and Mike found out that I'm alive, I won't be able to stop them from hurting myself or worse: hurting you.

I need you. I never understood how humans could say that, but then you came along. Being away from you, it fucking hurts. My chest, the one you know as mine, aches every moment that I'm away. But the only way to protect you is to stay away until all of this is over. Hopefully Sam and Dean can stop the apocalypse. And once they do, I swear, I'll come back to you, and I won't go anywhere every again. If they fail...

No. I won't think like that. It's Sam and Dean Winchester. They never fail. Fuck up, absolutely, but not fail.

Don't be angry at them, Sugar. I knew I wouldn't be able to do it. He's still my brother, even if he was fifty shades of evil. My main concern is protecting you. You are my everything. Never forget that.

Always and forever yours,

Gabriel


	2. Avoiding Big Brother

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

Hey Sugar,

I know I said I'd come back when everything calmed down, but I'm a bit weaker than I thought. I can barely stay awake, and you know an angel who's at full strength or even half strength never sleeps. I've got enough energy to write these letters to you, and that's because it's the only way I can communicate with you. Dad, I wish I was by you side. I wish I felt that you would be safer by my side. But no amount of wishing can change the truth.

Raphael is wanting to take Dad's spot. He's wanting to become God, and he's working with Crowley to make it happen. And Castiel, he's unhinged. Both of them wouldn't hesitate to kill you if it meant making me submit to them.

Babe, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to let you go when I should have. I'm sorry that even knowing me puts you in so much danger. I hate that I brought any of this on you. And I'm sorry that, despite knowing all this, I still refuse to let you go. I'm selfish, I know I am. And it's put you in danger. I hate myself for it, but I don't have the strength to let you go.

It's getting harder, for both of us. But keep fighting, babe. You are so much stronger than you realize. That's one of a billion reasons I love you so much. So please, I'm begging you, don't give up. On you, on me, on US. If you give up, I don't think I can keep going. You are my inspiration, my reason to fighting. Please, don't loose faith in me. Keep praying to me; I can hear you, and it keeps me going.

I promise, I'll come home soon. This is just another speed bump, love.

Always yours,

Gabriel


	3. Metatron's Power

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

* * *

 _I am SO SORRY! I never meant for it to take this long to get another letter out of Gabriel, and I swear, I'll get better about it!_

 _So, here's another letter!_

 _Love always,_

 _Avoline_

* * *

Babe, it's me.

I'm still so weak. I'm not even hiding in Heaven anymore. It's not safe there. It's total chaos. Dad's gone, Luci and Mike are locked away, Raph's dead, and I'm hiding so that, when I can come home to you, I can simply by snapping my fingers. But it's getting harder for both of us, and I'm begging you to just hang on a little longer.

Sugarbabe, put the gun away. Throw the razor blades out. I can still hear your prayers, and I'm begging you, don't do it. I won't be able to reach you if you do, and you are so important. Please, don't hurt yourself anymore. I know I'm not there, and I will be one day. Just when I think everything has calmed down enough for me to come home, something else pops up and it's too dangerous again.

Metatron is strong. He's dear old Dad's personal scribe, and I can't fight him. He can manipulate everything, babe, and if he targets me and finds out about you, I'll never forgive myself. I still need you, so much. And I'm sure if I were by your side, I'd be strong enough to fight him. But I'm not, and I refuse to put you in any more danger just to heal.

I'll be home soon. Cas will open his eyes to what Metatron is doing. I'm sure of it.

Still yours,

Gabriel


	4. Who is that?

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

* * *

Hey babe,

Who is that? That thing sitting next to you on the couch. He looks like me, and talks like me. But why do you let him treat you like that? No man should ever speak to someone he claims to love the way he does to you when he thinks no one is looking. And sugar, I swear, if he raises his hand to you one more time, I'll come out of hiding and smite him. You deserve to be treated like a goddess, not like a punch bag for a boy with a temper.

Say the words, and I'm there.

I'm strong enough now, but I don't want to intrude if you don't want me. You still mean so much to me, and I don't want to create more distance by doing something you won't like. I know this is you trying to move on, but please don't forget about me. Don't forget about the times we shared, or all the laughter. You have such a beautiful laugh.

Is having someone who treats you so horribly worth more than being able to laugh?

Put the blades away. Matter of fact, throw them in the trash. You are stronger than this. Why compound the pain he's inflicting with more pain? Each time you slice your skin, you slice into my grace. It hurts knowing that you're hurting so much that you want to hurt yourself. Please, I'm begging you, stop. You are precious; never think otherwise.

Just say the words, babe. That's all you have to do, and I'll be right by your side.

Love you forever,

Gabriel


End file.
